<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening Night by jihyuncompass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297931">Opening Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyuncompass/pseuds/jihyuncompass'>jihyuncompass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mysme Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Zen's opening night, it's a blink and you'll miss it, there's a tiny bit of suggestive content but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyuncompass/pseuds/jihyuncompass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t matter how many times you saw it, watching Zen enter the stage, watching him move about, say his lines, sing the musical numbers, dance, all of it made you lose your breath a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mysme Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opening Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Mysme Week 2020 for the "Free" Prompt. I love Zen so much and I love the idea of all his little rituals before his shows. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before opening night of Zen’s newest musical he was in the bathroom applying a face mask. You had both finished your dinner and cleaned up, you were sitting in the living room watching TV. Watching Zen out of the corner of your eye. </p>
<p>By this point in your relationship you were used to Zen’s pre show nerves and rituals. </p>
<p>The first opening night after you got together had caught you a little off guard. He was very strict about his rules and traditions. Now watching him you could almost predict exactly what he was going to do and how long each step would take. </p>
<p>As if on cue Zen left the bathroom, the mask still on. He collapsed on the couch next to you putting an arm around your shoulder and pulling you towards him. </p>
<p>“What are you watching babe?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Not sure.” You leaned against him. “I think it’s some kind of drama but I’ve never seen it before.” Zen hummed in acknowledgement. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” </p>
<p>“Of course I’m a little nervous.” Zen said. “But the show’s good, and everyone’s worked really hard. I think it’ll be great.” </p>
<p>You gave him a smile. “Besides, you’re in it! No show can go bad if you’re acting in it.” Zen smiled back, even though the drying mask made it a bit difficult. </p>
<p>“That’s right babe, I’ll also have my good luck charm there tomorrow, so nothing will go wrong.” You smiled and blushed, reaching to hold his hand. </p>
<p>“You’re going to do well no matter what.” You said. “You always do an amazing job.” The two of you settled deeper into the couch to continue watching the drama that was playing. At one point Zen pointed to an actor who had just entered the scene. </p>
<p>“Hey I know that guy!” Zen leaned forward to squint and make sure. “He was in a show I was in a few years ago.” </p>
<p>“Did you know he was doing TV now?” You asked him. Zen shook his head. </p>
<p>“No, I had no idea. It makes sense, he did seem like more of a TV guy than a stage actor.” </p>
<p>Thinking of a question you looked over at him. “Do you think you’d want to do more movie stuff in the future? Rather than more stage acting?” Being his manager, part of your job was to help him find roles, he had been in a few movies and had a few TV spots but nothing too big or consistent. </p>
<p>“TV roles are nice, and they do generally pay more but-” He thought for a moment. “I like the live audience reaction on stage, it feels more exciting.” He explained. You nodded, it made sense. Zen was in general more interested in the live immediate feedback of a stage musical rather than a delayed reaction that came from a TV or movie that took months to edit and premiere. </p>
<p>After a few more minutes Zen got up to wash off his facemask and finish his nightly skincare routine. You also got up off the couch to turn on the kettle, since the two of you would need to be going to bed soon you wanted to make some night time tea to help you both fall asleep. All throughout the day Zen’s energy had been exceptionally high, he went for an even longer run than usual and even after still couldn’t sit still. </p>
<p>You set the mugs on the coffee table in front of the TV where Zen had returned. He reached to the table and grabbed the mug taking a sip. You had added just the smallest amount of honey to Zen’s cup to sweeten the tea a little more to his liking. He was definitely more into eating healthy but he also couldn’t deny a little bit of a sweet tooth when it came to his tea. </p>
<p>While you both drank your tea you started on the next step in the night before show rituals. This one was fairly new but was something that had become vital. Sitting on your knees on the couch you put your hands onto Zen’s shoulders. Gently massaging them and letting the tension leave his body. Moving around you massaged his shoulders and his back. Zen’s eyes were closed as you worked, focusing on your touch as you let him relax further. </p>
<p>By the time you finished Zen was almost asleep. He only started to stir when he felt your arms wrap fully around his waist and you lean into his back with your head resting on his shoulder. You spoke to him softly, being right next to his ear. </p>
<p>“Ready for bed? You have a big day tomorrow.” Zen smiled and nodded. Slowly and at your own pace you both made it to the bedroom where you both were asleep almost instantly. </p>
<p>The next morning was somewhat chaotic. Zen got up at this normal time and went on a run. During this time you dragged yourself out of bed and started making breakfast for the two of you. Even though the show wasn’t until later tonight they had one last dress rehearsal to do before the doors would actually open. He would barely have enough time to shower and eat before he would have to hurry out the door so you worked as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>Zen came home while you were still cooking. He greeted you with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to be back out in just a minute while he takes a shower and cleans himself up. Listening to the sounds of the shower running you finished making breakfast for the two you. </p>
<p>He ate quickly, though still sparing every moment he could to savor the meal you made, and to talk with you. Now was the point where you could see the nerves starting to show themselves. Zen was full of nervous energy and a sort of hyper focus on whatever he was thinking about. You could also see how his knee was bouncing under the table. </p>
<p>As soon as breakfast was done he grabbed his rehearsal and his show bag he had packed the night before. Slinging it over his shoulder he turned back to you. </p>
<p>“I gotta head out now babe, I’ll see you at the show?” You met him by the door and gave him a long kiss goodbye. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you at the show, I can’t wait.” </p>
<p>Zen smiled at you, a happy sappy smile that he gave you and only you. “I can’t wait either.” He leaned in for one last kiss. Only pulling away once he realized he was actually going to be late. You watched him go, mentally counting down the hours until you would see him again. </p>
<p>You did a few work things, did some calls with the press who were requesting interviews with Zen, and answered a few emails for the RFA. Working tirelessly you managed to get your whole work to-do list done in only a few hours. Leaving plenty of time for lunch and other projects. </p>
<p>With a few hours left before you needed to leave you cleaned up the apartment. Making it absolutely spotless, and lighting a candle to make the rooms smell good. You ran to the store and filled the fridge with some of Zen’s favorite food to celebrate the show’s opening. Even if he was sure to be exhausted after today you still wanted to give him something to look forward to after the show. </p>
<p>With only a couple hours before the show you got yourself ready, taking a shower, getting dressed in a new outfit you had bought for this occasion, and doing any finishing touches you needed to look your best for tonight. Once you were ready and it was time you left the apartment and headed towards the theater. </p>
<p>You stopped briefly at a flower shop, getting a big bouquet of flowers to give Zen after the show. Another one of your traditions that you liked to hold onto. As you got closer to the theater you spotted Jaehee waiting by the entrance with a group of other theater goers. </p>
<p>The two of you greeted each other, both with huge smiles on your faces. You both made plans weeks ago to see the opening together. Especially with the two of you being Zen’s biggest fans. You spent a few minutes catching up, she complained about work, you talked about what the rehearsal process for this show was like. You had been to a few of the rehearsals for this show so you knew what it was like in chunks. But today was the first time you were seeing it all come together. </p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll do incredible.” Jaehee said as you took your seats in one of the front rows. “Zen always does an excellent job on stage.” You nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“The little bits I’ve seen and heard have all been amazing. I have a suspicion this show might even be more popular than ‘Promiscuous Jalapeno Topping’ the tickets for this show sold out really quickly.” You explained. Jaehee looked impressed, even though you were his manager you knew that she had the time and the fandom experience to know how likely that statement was to be true. </p>
<p>“Promiscuous Jalapeno Topping is still one of his most popular performances, it’s a Zen classic, but this one could probably serve as good competition if it’s as good as it seems.” You both agreed, watching the lights dim and the show start. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter how many times you saw it, watching Zen enter the stage, watching him move about, say his lines, sing the musical numbers, dance, all of it made you lose your breath a little. Everything he did felt masterful and purposeful, he stole every scene he was in and provoked strong emotions in you with every part of his performance. This was one  of the moments that made you realize just how incredible Zen is, how good of an actor he is, how passionate he is about his work. </p>
<p>Seeing him perform his solo number brought tears to your eyes. You’d heard him sing it a million times, in rehearsal but also at home while he tried to master all the notes. You’d heard while he cooked, practiced, rested, showered. You knew every line and every part of the blocking and seeing it on stage brought up so much emotion in you. It reminded you well of just how much you loved him. </p>
<p>By the time the show was over, both you and Jaehee had done your fair share of cheering, crying, and just staring in awe of his performance. You both cheered as loudly as you could during the bows, so much you saw how Zen locked eyes with you making your heart beat faster. </p>
<p>Zen was expected to do stagedoor right after the show so you and Jaehee were allowed back into his dressing room to wait for him. Together the two of you talked about the show, going over your favorite moments, lines, songs. You told her some of the backstage drama and gossip that you knew about too, some of which you saw for yourself and others Zen told you about at home. Even though you were chatting you still kept glancing at the clock to see what time it was, trying to predict when Zen would be getting back. </p>
<p>He returned with a big smile on his face, he had changed out of his costume and was dressed in his typical black tee shirt and jeans look. His hair swept up in its usual ponytail. He greeted Jaehee with a hug and you with a hug and kiss. </p>
<p>“You did amazing.” You told him while he was still leaned in close to your face. He smiled. </p>
<p>“Thanks babe, it’s all because of you.” He kissed your cheek before pulling back, but keeping an arm around you. “I’m so glad that the two you came for opening night, it means a lot.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” Jaehee said. “I think I speak for both of us when I say we wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” Zen exhaled, his shoulders relaxing. </p>
<p>“You two are incredible, really. I’m glad two of my favorite people were here.” Zen held you a little tighter to emphasize his point. </p>
<p>The three of you talked for a bit, Jaehee asked questions about the performance that you didn’t have the answers to, and you both gushed to him about how well he did. And after some selfies were taken between the three of you, Jaehee excused herself to head home before work in the morning. Once the two of you were alone Zen turned to face you, he looked exhausted. </p>
<p>“I meant it when I said you did a great job, I’m really proud of you.” You told him, Zen smiled, his expression showed just how tired he was, but also how happy he was. </p>
<p>“And I meant it when I said it was all because of you. You’re always so supportive of my work.” You put a hand on his shoulder and another on his cheek. The two of you locked eyes. Zen sighed and embraced you. “Having you in my life makes me happier than I could have ever hoped for.” You smiled, Zen told you this often but every time still made you emotional. </p>
<p>“You make me happy too Zen, I love seeing how hard you work, I love how passionate you are in everything you do.” Zen held onto you tighter, after a while you pulled away from each other. Remembering you turned around to grab the bouquet of flowers and handed it to him. “I got you these.” Zen’s face lit up and he took the bouquet in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed you. </p>
<p>“They’re beautiful.” He smiled and looked back at you. “Though not as beautiful as you are.” He kissed you again, this time one arm going onto your waist. Focused on you he gently set down the bouquet on the side table to put his other hand in your hair to keep you close to him. </p>
<p>“Let’s go home.” You whispered when you pulled away from him to catch your breath. He leaned back in, giving you another kiss before letting himself actually pull away. </p>
<p>“I’ll just get my things and we’ll go.” He gave a devilish grin and quickly grabbed everything he needed, including the bouquet of flowers. He put his arm around your shoulder and you put yours around his waist. He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “Let’s go home babe.” </p>
<p>By the time you both actually got home you and Zen were both half asleep. Zen barely managed to get himself into the shower while you heated up some food for the two of you. You ate your food on the couch, too tired to even sit at the table. </p>
<p>That night you didn’t even make it to bed, falling asleep with your head on Zen’s chest and his arms wrapped around you. Both of you very happy and comfortable together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>